walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are the End of the World
"We Are the End of the World" is the second episode of the tenth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and thirty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 13, 2019. It was written by Nicole Mirante-Matthews and directed by Greg Nicotero. Plot A flashback reveals the origins of Alpha and Beta. Alpha attempts to toughen up Lydia as they prepare to walk with the dead. Meanwhile, the Whisperers create their herds. Synopsis In a flashback to 7 years ago, an injured woman wakes up in a crashed car as several walkers start approaching her. She tries to escape but is surrounded and devoured. Among the herd, Alpha walks with a younger Lydia, covered in blood to blend in. When a walker bumps into Lydia, she drops her earmuffs and screams. They are forced to run and seek shelter inside an abandoned hospital, where they find a man wearing a ski mask. In the present, Alpha and Beta talk about their enemies and the fear they possess on them. He says they should return so they won't forget about them, but Alpha questions his loyalty towards her decisions. Beta says he would never question her and is sent to collect walkers for their herd with the help of two sisters. Back in the past, Alpha explains to the masked man that she and her daughter don't mean harm. He allows them to stay for the night. In the present, Beta lures walkers from a gallery. As he and the sisters lead the herd, Frances looks at the sun and starts acting odd. Her sister declares that she needs to focus, claiming she should have left her behind. In the past, Alpha cleans Lydia in a bathtub. Lydia is scared by the sound of walkers but Alpha insists she just listens to it. They look through supplies and eat. The masked man explains to Alpha that he doesn't want to hear her singing and that the sound of the dead is the only sound he never wants to end. In the present, Frances starts crying in the middle of a herd and causes some walkers to try to attack her. Beta kills them and says she will pay for this. At their camp, Beta throws Frances to the ground and orders a Whisperer to kill her. As she starts screaming that her son is in a better place, Alpha demands they leave her alone. Beta follows her and says she needs to punish Frances. Alpha angrily tells him to not question her and claims he would never understand what it feels to lose a child. She then orders him to send Frances to a tent where she will be waiting. In the past, Lydia tells Alpha that she wants to be like her. Alpha is thrilled by this but tells her to stop calling her mama. Back in the present, Alpha meets with Frances in a tent. She orders her to remove her mask and kneel. Alpha grabs Frances' head and prompts a scream heard throughout the camp, but ultimately pardons her. As Frances goes to talk to her sister, another Whisperer questions whether they should go back to the other communities. In the past, Alpha walks around the hallways of the hospital and encounters some walkers. She starts killing them and is joined by the masked man. Afterward, he helps Alpha open the walkers' carcasses so she can use the blood later on. She jokingly decides to call him "B" and claims that makes her the "A". When she tries to see his face under the mask, he demands she leave at sunrise and not come back. In the present, Frances tells her sister about Alpha showing mercy and how it felt to talk with her. Frances' sister says she should forget about her son like how Alpha sacrificed her daughter for the pack. She also hopes Frances starts behaving better. The next day, Alpha leads a group of Whisperers to a field to gather more walkers. Suddenly, the satellite crashes through the sky and the herd starts to scatter. Frances witnesses a walker with a strapped baby carrier and starts having flashbacks to when she abandoned her son. She runs towards Alpha and jumps on her causing the herd to get riled up. The herd closes in and Frances is pulled off Alpha by her sister and thrown to the middle of the herd to be devoured. Back at their camp, Alpha questions Frances' sister on whether or not she regrets letting her sister die. She confesses she will always be loyal to Alpha. Beta approaches and questions Alpha about why she is calm after losing three of their people and their herd. Alpha, however, claims she is proud of the woman. That night, Alpha anoints the woman a "Gamma" and the group praises her. Beta watches with jealousy from behind. The next day, Gamma questions Beta's feelings about her. They both claim to be empty as Alpha wants. Beta then heads off to look for Alpha at their old camp. In the past, Lydia wanders around the hospital on her own. Alpha wakes up and looks for her. She enters a room and finds photos of Beta with his face scratched out of all of them. Beta finds her and is mad that she wandered there. She then kills a walker wearing a smiley face t-shirt after it comes out another room. Beta loses it and starts wrecking the place. Lydia arrives and ultimately stops him from killing Alpha. He kneels by his friend's side as Alpha approaches him and declares "We are the end of the world." She lifts his mask to look at his face and chuckles, seemingly recognizing him. Beta doesn't want to leave his friend behind and she declares he won't have to, giving him a knife. Beta then proceeds to peel his friend's face off. In the present, Beta discovers Alpha has made a shrine to Lydia and lied about killing her. Alpha breaks down and says she couldn't kill her daughter. She then destroys the shrine and pleads with him to keep Lydia's life a secret. He promises he will and informs her that the enemy has crossed the border. Alpha smiles and says they will return to teach them a lesson. Later, the Whisperers move around the woods with their herd as Alpha notices something in the distance. She wanders off and looks at Carol watching her from a distant cliff. Other Cast Co-Stars *Seth Dousman as Male Whisperer *Kristin Erickson as Whisperer Woman *Erica Frene as Injured Woman Uncredited *Unknown as Adam Sutton (Flashback) *Unknown as Beta's Best Friend (Flashback) Deaths *Injured Woman (Flashback) *Frances *Beta's Best Friend (Zombified, Flashback) *2 unnamed Whisperers (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First appearance of Mary. *Last appearance of Frances. (Alive) *This episode was made available for streaming to subscribers of AMC Premiere on October 11, 2019. *The title of the episode, "We Are the End of the World", refers to Alpha's philosophy she teaches Beta when they first met and what she says when she invites him to join her and Lydia. **It is derived from Beta's line "I am the end of the world", which he had scribbled all over the walls of a hospital room, and says repeatedly after his zombified best friend is killed. *Beta is revealed to be extremely protective of his identity, for reasons yet unspecified. *It is revealed that Beta's mask is the face of his zombified best friend whom he had locked up. He is also wearing his shirt. **It is also revealed that Beta's mask was the first Whisperer mask ever created. *Alpha is revealed to still be mourning her daughter, having secretly built a shrine to her. It is also revealed that Alpha lied to the rest of the Whisperers that she killed Lydia. *It is revealed that those that fail to adapt to the Whisperer way of life are labeled "uncommitted" by the other Whisperers. The punishment for this is usually death. **It is also revealed that at least some Whisperers harbor doubts about their way of life, and desire to join communities like the Hilltop instead. Category:TV Series Category:Season 10 (TV Series) Category:TV Episodes